


Vulnus

by frozenCinders



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, nnoitra/tesla if u squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told from Tesla's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnus

**Author's Note:**

> what the heckie tesla doesn't even have a full name tag just "tesla (bleach)" that is the lamest shit i ever saw also i still don't know how to spell nnoitora's name is there a second o in there or what.

You shiver with anticipation and anxiety as you patiently wait for the nurse to finish wrapping bandages around the side of your head. She asks what’s wrong but you don’t answer. You sense, however, that he’ll be here any moment. Sure enough, you hear Nnoitra shout your name as he breaks down the door, startling the nurse. He stomps up to you, pushing her aside. Luckily, she had already finished tending to your eye.

“How the hell did you get fucked up this badly?! How could you let this happen?! What, did you wanna match me or something?!” he yells among other seemingly rhetorical questions and even a few insults.

Your breath hitches as he takes your sword out of its sheath and walks behind you. Your heart, if you can call it that, is beating faster than you thought possible. This is it. This is what you were afraid of. You’re no longer of any use to Nnoitra, so he’s ridding himself of you. Your eyes squeeze shut as he swings, but you don’t feel anything.

“Dumbass… what were you getting so scared for?” he mutters under his breath, shoving your blade back where it belongs and walking in front of you again. His frown deepens when he sees the confused look on your face.

“Your hair looked stupid all uneven like that, so I cut it. That’s all,” he explains.

“I… I was afraid you would no longer find use in me,” you croak, having a hard time finding your voice.

“So what, you thought I was gonna kill you? You know I wouldn’t let you go so easily,” Nnoitra says. He insults you again when you smile.


End file.
